Of the Mountaintops
by Saiyan Kween
Summary: A series of drabbles, centered around the Son family, written in no particular order. With features from the rest of the Z-gang.
1. He's Here

**Welcome to my newest creation! Enjoy.**

**Prompt 1: He's Here**

* * *

He was here.

When her oldest, Gohan, had told her that her dear husband was coming back to life, she could hardly believe it. With the group that she had become accustomed to over the past years of her eventful life, she knew that it was at least possible…

But it shouldn't be.

Don't get her wrong – she loved her husband to death. He had already come back to life once before; coming back for a second time is a luxury that only the gods were capable of allowing. She had never really gotten over Goku's death. She merely coped by her lonesome, and focused on raising her two lovely boys. She never forgot about her Goku, but how she oh so dearly wanted to move on from his death. She wanted to show her boys that she was strong. She wanted to prove to all their friends that she was strong – and she had done so successfully.

But now, she wanted to crumble.

His presence alone made her heart flutter. He looked the same as she remembered, clad in that same orange gi he always had. His voice sounded the same, too. He didn't age one bit, though she never believed that one could age while they were dead, this was proof.

Dead…

If it wasn't for the golden halo floating a few inches above his head, no one would've know that this was a dead man walking amongst them. It was funny actually, as no one would really be paying attention to that accessory.

He had yet to look at her, and she shifted in anticipation. Bulma, who was next to her, gave her hand a squeeze and sent her a wink of encouragement. Chichi offered a thankful smile back, extremely grateful that her friend could sense her rising anxiety. She watched as he met Goten, throwing him up in the air. Her little Goten, who was now perfectly capable of flying, was having the time of his life. She couldn't help but giggle.

It was then he set his eyes on her.

His black orbs burned into hers, full of admiration and shock alike. She gazed back with endless love, and smiled as he began getting closer and closer to her. She didn't even notice that the group was moving away from them to give them their privacy. She barely heard Goten ask his brother, "why are we leaving?" All she saw right now was _him._

He smiled at her, but she could sense the hesitation in his stance. He was worried of her reaction to him, worried if she'd get angry or start crying. Chichi couldn't blame him though; even she could agree that her mood swings were far from normal.

Chichi walked a couple steps in front of her to close the gap, wrapping her small arms around his waist tightly. She felt him wrap his own arms against her form tight enough to keep her into place, but not too tight to the point where she couldn't breathe. He loosened her bun and ran his fingers through her hair, sighing softly. He had always loved her hair down.

They just stood there wrapped in each other's arms, just enjoying each other's presence for the time being. This twenty-four hours was going to go by fast, yet they wanted to share every possible moment with each other.

Chichi let a tear fall as she placed a palm on her husband's cheek, watching him lean into it. She watched as he lifted the palm up and kissed it gently in a light rhythm that reminded her of their first few years of marriage.

"I know you have questions and some words for me, and I promise I'll answer them, but right now I just want to be in your company. Is that okay?" he mumbled softly, looking at her once again. She raised an eyebrow at him. Since when did he ask for confirmation?

After a few moments of silence she nodded, placing both her palms on his cheeks to fully take in his appearance. While she had some wrinkles and gray hair from stress, his face was much more firm and younger than hers. Without thinking, she blurted out, "You're so handsome, Goku."

His response was immediate and genuine, "And you're just as beautiful as I remember, Cheech. I love you." A blush formed on Chichi's face and she shied away. Though they've been married for many years now, his compliments still made her feel like she was twelve years old again. It was refreshing, to say the least. She finally pulled his face closer to hers, planting a loving kiss on his lips. She tried her best not to melt in his embrace, but it was hard not to. He kissed her back with the same desire, snaking both arms around her waist. After a few moments, she reluctantly let go to get some air. It's been seven years since she last kissed or touched her husband. She really missed him, with her entire heart.

"I love you too, Goku." He beamed at her words, pulling her to his side and grabbing her hand. Another blush made its way to her cheeks; it's been seven years since she's held his hands and walked in public. It was like he was making her fall for him once again, but this time on purpose.

"Guess what?" she said to him, seeing their group of friends and family in the distance. He glanced at her quizzically, raising his eyebrows with such innocence in his eyes, it made Chichi almost forget what she was going to say. "What" he asked, confused.

"Our son has a girlfriend!" she giggled, swaying in pure happiness. She absolutely adored Videl and couldn't wait to plan the wedding. Goku stumbled, looking over at her surprise.

"WHAT?! Gohan has a girlfriend!? Wow, and no one was gonna tell me.."

She leaned on his arms, smiling in bliss. She loved this man with every part of her. And she wouldn't trade this for the world.

_Fin._


	2. Understanding

**It's been a couple of weeks :) Enjoy!**

**Prompt 2: Understanding (ft. Piccolo)**

* * *

She watched silently from the open window at the scene before her. Well, she looked above her, to the best of her ability. Her eyesight wasn't that well to see what was happening above in the clouds, but she could infer well enough. She had just finished cleaning and it was almost time to start preparing for dinner, but she decided to take a break from housework and watch her boys train.

Though she didn't particularly like the idea of her son fighting, she knew that it was necessary. Plus, she had already promised Goku, and neither of them ever broke their promises.

Now, watching father and son spar in the sky reminded her of the good days, where she used to spar with her own father for fun. Then, she'd met Goku, who taught her new moves and stances. She and Goku had loved fighting so much, that was what their first date consisted of. She smiled as her memories of that date from when she was a child appeared in her mind. It wasn't a romantic date, but it was still fun nonetheless.

She appreciated the art of fighting, back when she used to do it for a hobby. While she only did it for fun, she quickly realized that Goku had a grand passion for fighting, and he spent his whole life getting stronger. At first, she didn't understand how and why her husband could train for such long periods of time without growing tired of the same routines over and over again. She believed that he was just obsessed with fighting, and that one day, he'd find something else to be passionate about.

However, as the years progressed, she realized how often her husband and friends found themselves in danger and knew that they fought to protect their planet. There was a purpose for their fighting and constant training; it was to protect the people of the planet, who were oblivious to the horrors lurking out in space that threatened their planet. Goku and his friends had a reason for all this fighting, and Chichi could understand that.

But that didn't mean that she liked it, nor did she like the fact that Gohan was now apart of that group.

She sighed audibly, resting her elbows on the windowsill and leaning over. There was barely anything she could do now, except ensure that he kept his end of the bargain by keeping up with his studies. She refused to allow her son to grow up only knowing how to fight just like his father. Her Gohan was going to be a smart one and get a good paying job one day, and she would make sure of it.

Determined and now focused on the air above her, she failed to see a figure land close by the window, clad in a purple gi. Chichi watched as Gohan landed a firm punch to his father's jaw, and silently cheered him on. She didn't want Gohan to be the only one getting punched in these sessions.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure that wasn't there before. Startled, she flinched, before righting her posture. She cleared her throat awkwardly, avoiding looking in that direction.

Piccolo, though battered and bruised from his training with the Saiyan duo, rolled his eyes and puffed. It's been months since Trunks' warning from the future, and he, Goku, and Gohan were training as hard as they could. The end goal was to make Gohan turn into a Super Saiyan, so that they'd have the advantage. But it was easier said than done.

Plus, Gohan was still a child.

Thinking about said child, the Namekians eyes softened a little, yet the scowl was still on his face. His gi was torn, and he was bleeding, but he didn't care. He was too busy observing his student.

His _student_. Gohan had become something akin to a best friend, and though he'd never say it, he grew fond of the boy. Gohan had taught him emotions he never knew he was capable of harboring, and for that and their friendship, he vowed that he'd always be there to protect Gohan whenever he could.

If he had to, he would sacrifice himself again for Gohan without hesitation.

Besides Gohan, he had began to like his former rival also. Goku wasn't that bad, and he knew that Goku was a reason for his change in character also. Piccolo knew he was changing, and he knew he was no longer evil. He no longer wanted revenge on Goku; instead, he wanted to protect. He wanted to protect Gohan, the Earth... and his friends.

Yes, he could call the rest of the fighters friends now. Comrades was a formal term, but he knew if push came to shove, they'd have his back. And for them, he'd do the same.

Smirking to himself, Piccolo wondered how his father would react if he could see him now.

From his peripheral, Piccolo saw Chichi stiffen at the sight of him and he held back a snarl. It had been weeks, and she still was wary towards him. It's not like she kept it a secret.

He knew she didn't trust him, and he didn't want her trust. Hell, he didn't want her friendship or anything that she had to offer. But, still having people being genuinely afraid of him made him slightly uncomfortable.

Piccolo knew what the problem was, but blatantly asking her, "what's the problem?" was a horrible way to start this conversation. He could just imagine how quickly that could take a turn for the worse. He also realized that demanding her to 'stop fearing him and be normal' would do much more harm than good.

She shifted subtly and he fought the urge to curl his lip back. He was growing tired of these antics. Annoyed at her uneasiness, Piccolo's grumbled, "Do you resent me?"

Once again startled out of her reverie, Chichi swallowed. She was surprised, to say the least, that he even talked to her. They never spoke to each other, never even interacted with each other. As far as she was concerned, he was just training with her boys for the new threat, and then he'd go back to threatening Goku's life again.

She raised an eyebrow, still avoiding his glare. "What do you mean?"

His nose flared in agitation. He knew this was a bad idea from the beginning, but he couldn't stand the sight of seeing fear on her face and in her body language whenever he was in her presence. He was going to be over at the Son's home everyday for the next three years; they might as well squash whatever problem she had with him. "You know what I mean."

"I don't appreciate the fact that you kidnapped my son and killed my husband," she stated bluntly. She sensed that he wasn't in the mood (but when has he ever?) and she felt like this could be an interesting conversation. Goku was only up in the sky - if Piccolo was going to strike her, Goku and Gohan would come and save her.

When he didn't respond, she continued and finally faced him. "I was alone for a year. My husband was dead and my son was in the wilderness with...with you!" She spat. "You tried to kill Goku almost five years ago, and then you take our son. How do you think I felt, Piccolo?"

He fought the urge to blast her right then and there. He knew this was a terrible idea, but he just _had_ to humor himself. This was probably Kami's influence on him, sneaking in his mind again.

"I know. And for that, I..." he cleared his throat, now uncomfortable. "I apologize, but it had to be done. If Goku had not sacrificed himself and received that special training, none of us would be here right now. And if I hadn't trained Gohan, he either would've been dead or in space with the Saiyans." Piccolo retorted, now glaring at her. "And I can assure you, they would've treated him much more harsh than I."

Chichi cut her eyes at the man before her, her hands on her hips. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to let him win just yet. Even if what he was saying was true, how could she fully trust him? "And how do I know you aren't going to try and kill Goku again after you all finish training for the Androids? For all I know, you could just be training with him to find out his moves and weaknesses, just to exploit them when it comes time for you to get your revenge?"

His reply came almost immediately. "I trained Gohan and he is my friend. I sacrificed myself to protect him, and I would do it again in an instant. What do I look like taking his father away from him?" After a moment, he blinked as his words processed through his mind. In his silent anger, he had revealed his personal emotions to this woman who could barely stand him. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he turned away from her in embarrassment. At least he didn't tell her that he no longer wished to kill Goku because he saw him as a friend.

He knew that if Goku caught wind of those words coming out of his mouth, Piccolo would never hear the end of it. And he wanted to keep that under wraps as long as possible.

Chichi stares silently, mouth agape. She couldn't believe her ears. The wheels in her mind turned frantically, replaying his words over and over again. She didn't sense any underlying malice in his words, only genuineness and truth.

She knew that he wasn't a transparent person, but his reply was so automatic, it was hard to think that he was lying. The mother furrowed her eyebrows, leaning further out of the window to look at the man, but his back was to her. "You actually sacrificed yourself... for Gohan?" she asked him, quietly.

She'd heard Gohan say plenty of times that "Mr. Piccolo had died for him," but she thought that he was just uttering things and that he was being modest. But to hear it from the culprit himself... that changed her perspective completely.

"A blast was headed right towards him, to kill him, and I took it. He's an innocent child, he doesn't deserve to die," he mumbled lowly and flexed his jaw, as if he was ashamed to admit it. But he doesn't regret what he had done; he never will. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and he tensed. Casting a glance behind him, he saw that Chichi was now standing behind him, smiling softly with teary eyes. She had climbed out the window to grab his attention, and she couldn't help it as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Thank you, Piccolo. For saving him." Suddenly, she hugged him, ignoring his surprised yelp. She knew that if that blast had hit Gohan, her little boy would've been dead. His body would've been mangled, and when she arrived at that battlefield, she would've lost her mind. Even though she knew the Dragonballs could bring him back, that wouldn't suffice for the moment. Goku dying was barely enough for her to handle, and just imagining if she had lost her little boy too...

It was too much.

"Maybe I was wrong about you..." she smiled to herself, squeezing him tightly as he tried to push her off. He knew he could easily break away from her hold, but he didn't want to hurt her. Yes, she was strong by human standards, but not strong enough to withstand his strength. Not to mention, it wasn't too long ago a small pat on the shoulder from Goku sent her flying out the wall of their house. He wasn't about to risk hearing complaints, nagging, and threats from her mouth if he had accidentally hurt her. He tried to wriggle out of her hold, slightly surprised that it was pretty tight. He had to give her some credit.

"Let go of me before I kill you, if you know what's best for you lady-"

"Wow! Is this a group hug?!" Goku exclaimed, both him and a battered Gohan landing in front of them. It was a sight to see. A crimson faced Piccolo and a crying Chichi, hugging? Goku wished he owned a camera so he could capture this awkward and rare moment. Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the older Saiyan. There was mischief in his eyes, and Gohan, though half conscious, held the same look in his eyes also.

"Gohan, Goku. You better not dare or so help me I'll-"

His shouts and threats were muffled as father and son attacked him in a hug also, effectively trapping him in an unbreakable embrace. If it wasn't for Gohan, he would've blasted both Chichi and Goku off of him right now.

'Kid, you're lucky these are your parents, or else I would've killed them already,' He thought to himself, using his strength to pry Chichi's hands off of him.

At least, that's what he told himself when he found himself still stuck in their hug three minutes later.


	3. Until Next Time

**Two chapters in one night? You guys deserve it! Thank you for the reviews and unconditional support, as well as constructive criticism so far :) I appreciate all of your comments!**

**Enjoy!**

**Prompt 3: Until Next Time**

* * *

"In loving memory," he read silently, crouching down to sit down next to the tombstone. His fingers traced her engraved name, lingering on it for quite sometime. His eyes glazed over as memories ran through his mind, from the day they met to the last time he saw her.

When they found out she had a strange disease that attacked the heart, Bulma quickly tried to replicate the medicine that healed his own heart virus many years ago. However, it was futile, and her health deteriorated quickly.

Doctors say that she could've been living with the disease for many years, and the symptoms were just now showing as it progressed into its final stages. Goku had never heard her complain about any pain or discomfort, so that confused him.

After that, in less than a month from when she was first diagnosed, Son Chichi had passed.

He remembered it like it was yesterday when Goten was begging her to let them use the Dragonballs to restore her health, and she firmly refused.

"Why waste a wish on little old me? I'm old; all my children and grandchildren are grown up. I've lived a full life. Save the wish for the future. Let me go in peace, please." She had begged them. Even in her sickness, she was still in charge. Reluctantly, Goku and his two sons agreed to her wishes and tried to enjoy her final days with her.

A month wasn't enough with her, and now it had been two years. It was against the laws of the Gods and realms for him to travel from the living world to the otherword, and they no longer allowed him to do so. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing he could do about it. The last time he tried to visit her in other world, King Yemma has delivered him a severe warning that he knew he'd have to pay for when the time came, if he actually DID cross to the world of the dead. It wasn't fair.

If only he hadn't spent so much time away...

Goku had many regrets, and he'd never forgive himself for his shortcomings. He missed Gohan's teenage years, and Goten's childhood. He missed Chichi's second pregnancy, and was heartbroken that she had to go through that alone. It wasn't fair to her, especially since he remembers how hard it was when she was pregnant with Gohan. If he had known, maybe he'd change his mind. He never realized how much he missed out on until he was granted another chance at life. Those seven years could've really made a difference, a huge one. If only he had come back...

Of course, that was in the past, and he couldn't change it now.

But if he could, he would do so in a heartbeat. He just wanted to see his wife, to hug and kiss her, to love her and to touch her. He wanted to show her that he loved her, and tell it to her face. She would've enjoyed that so much. It was always strange to him that three little words had such an effect on her, but as the years progressed throughout their marriage, he could say that he felt the same effects.

Try as he might, he couldn't avoid thinking about their last day together. She had passed peacefully in Gohan's arms as Goku held a crying Videl and Pan in his arms. She used her final breaths to mutter a sweet "I love you all" to the whole family, before smiling and surrendering peacefully to the disease that claimed her life. Goten was off to the side, wiping his tears as Trunks tried to comfort him in the ways he knew how. His friends, out of respect, were in the living room conversing with eachother, but they all went silent once her life energy disappeared. And with her, a large piece of his heart disappeared too.

Goku was numb, and he had been for the past couple years. Was this his punishment for spending months, even years, at a time training? For looking for new challenges across the cosmos day in and day out? For abandoning her and their family for years at a time? Was he the reason that she had never complained about any pain?

Was it his fault?

Goku quickly shook his head, knowing that what the doctor said was true. The disease had attacked her heart, leading to her death. She even told him that she never felt any pain of any sort, and she seemed just as surprised as he was when they found out. If there was one thing Goku knew about his wife, it's that she would never lie to him. He told little white lies to save his ass her and there sometimes, but he knew that she could see through him as well as he could see through her. That's how they worked and balanced. That's why they were the perfect match. And now, that balance is unstable, and Goku has no clue what to do.

Goku could do a lot of things; train for long periods of time, win a eating contest against Vegeta and Majin Buu, and go toe to toe with the God of Destruction. So, why couldn't he save his wife?

Why couldn't she stay a little longer with him?

And why couldn't he get over this guilt and pain aching in his heart?

"I miss you, Chi," he whispered, letting his fingers touch the flowers around her grave. It seems like someone had came over to her grave to pay their respects. A small smile appeared on his face. Their friends did care.

Goku wasn't much of a wisher. He thought he had everything he ever wanted in life: two powerful sons, a powerful rival and powerful masters, great friends, food, and family.

But now he was missing the best part of his life. All he wanted now, was her. How he wished he could change the past, and be there for her more.

He sat there silently, watching the sun set beautifully in the distance. His mind wandered to the times at the beginning of their marriage that he and Chichi would watch the sunset together, laying down in the fields near their home. Sometimes, they had baby Gohan with them, and it was times like those that made him feel at ease.

It took him nearly seventy years and his wife's death to realize that there's more to life than strength. He was getting old, yet physically he was at his peak. Although, he was feeling the effects of age creeping on him, even though he knew that his Saiyan genes would allow him to live on longer than any of his human friends. It was a blessing and a curse.

He slightly shivered as a cold breeze wafted over his form, ruffling the grass around him. The sun had finally set, and the moon was peaking out. He sighed, gazing at the starless sky. The sky was empty, just like him.

There were times he longed to go back to the past, to get another chance with her. He wanted to do everything differently, and give her the life she deserved. The husband she deserved. The love, care, affection, and attention she deserved. She never asked for much from him, but he knew that she wanted more. Yet, she stayed and loved him for all these years, when most times he wasn't even there. Goku wished he could have another chance with her. But, he had already gotten multiple chances at life, and all of this was now in the past.

What could he do now? He was too late.

Goku clenched his fist, looking at the headstone one more time. "I wish you were here with me." Though it seemed selfish on his part, Goku wanted his wife back here, alive and well again. He would do all the right things to keep her happy, and spend time with her. He sometimes regretted training all the time to be the strongest in the universe; but, he knew if he didn't do that, who'd protect the Earth? Who would protect the ones he loved the most? It was his duty, so he had to.

However, that didn't stop him from wishing that the universe's existence should rest on somebody else's shoulders and not his.

Through all of his training and disappearances, Chichi accepted him and appreciated him all the same. She deserved better, yet she chose him. He was no good for her, but she stayed regardless. It was times like these he wondered what he did to deserve _her_ in his life.

She was his angel. And he loved her. Just one more chance, and he'd be happy. She'd be happy. They'd be happy.

He imagined her smiling face in place of her headstone. Eyes shining wide with her long her cascaded down her shoulders, just how he liked it. Her face was full of joy, and no wrinkles and gray hairs were visible. She was perfection, and his other half. "I love you," he whispered, his heart shattering as his vision cleared up, bringing him back to reality.

A shooting star flew through the sky, lighting it up as soon as Goku said those words. He felt his body grow warm, like there was a blanket over his body. Perhaps he was imagining the warmth, but he didn't care about that now. He preferred to imagine it was his beautiful wife hugging him from behind, comforting him in his sadness. After a few moments, he smiled and relished in the feeling. Maybe wishes do come true.

Even if she wasn't there physically as he had hoped, she was there in his heart. He knew that one day, in the future, they would once again be reunited. And that would be for eternity.

"Until next time, Chi."


End file.
